1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical sensors and electrochemical sensing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrochemical biosensor, a working electrode is used with a counter electrode and a reference electrode, though the latter two may be combined as a pseudo-reference electrode. In the text below the term reference electrode should be construed as indicating pseudo-reference electrodes, unless the context otherwise requires. To make a measurement, a potential difference is applied between the working and reference electrode and the resulting current is measured over a range of voltages. The analyte concentration and analyte species present in a fluid can be derived from current measurements at specific potential differences. Complementary information can be derived from the measured voltammetric peak position (and/or mid point position) and voltammetric peak separation. An electrode that can be used in such biosensors is described in WO 03/056319 (which document is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference).
It has been discovered that measurements made on such a sensor can suffer from errors, particularly if rapid measurements are to be made on a portable device.